The Demigods' Opinions on Songs
by Cannkat
Summary: Two Characters comment on songs. One song, two characters. Not taking requests, next chapters will be up soon. On Hiatus until summer, but all requests already made will be updated soon.
1. Hall of Fame

**_"Hall Of Fame"  
>(feat. Will. )<em>**

_Yeah, you can be the greatest  
>You can be the best<br>You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world  
>You can beat the war<br>You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up  
>You can beat the clock (yeah)<br>You can move a mountain  
>You can break rocks<br>You can be a master  
>Don't wait for luck<br>Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<em>  
><em>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)<em>  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<em>  
><em>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<em>

_You can go the distance_  
><em>You can run the mile<em>  
><em>You can walk straight through hell with a smile<em>

_You can be the hero_  
><em>You can get the gold<em>  
><em>Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke<em>

_Yeah, do it for your people_  
><em>Do it for your pride<em>  
><em>How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?<em>

_Do it for your country_  
><em>Do it for your name<em>  
><em>'Cause there's gonna be a day...<em>

_When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<em>  
><em>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)<em>  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<em>  
><em>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<em>

_Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
><em>On the walls of the hall of fame<em>

_Be students_  
><em>Be teachers<em>  
><em>Be politicians<em>  
><em>Be preachers<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>

_Be believers_  
><em>Be leaders<em>  
><em>Be astronauts<em>  
><em>Be champions<em>  
><em>Be truth seekers<em>

_Be students_  
><em>Be teachers<em>  
><em>Be politicians<em>  
><em>Be preachers<em>

_Be believers_  
><em>Be leaders<em>  
><em>Be astronauts<em>  
><em>Be champions<em>

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<em>

_(Be a champion)_  
><em>You could be the greatest<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You can be the best<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You can be the King Kong banging on your chest<em>

_(Be a champion)_  
><em>You could beat the world<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You could beat the war<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You could talk to God, go banging on his door<em>

_(Be a champion)_  
><em>You can throw your hands up<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You can beat the clock (yeah)<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You can move a mountain<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>You can break rocks<em>

_(Be a champion)_  
><em>You can be a master<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>Don't wait for luck<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>  
><em>Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself<em>  
><em>(Be a champion)<em>

_Standing in the hall of fame_

"Wow, this is an interesting song." Percy commented.

"It should be '_You could go talk to the gods_'." Annabeth said.

"It should."

**I'll take requests for songs. The next song is 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. I might not use all of the songs, but I will take every request of the songs that I have actually heard. Please put two characters to comment on the song. I will not do more than two, nor will I do less.  
><strong>

**I'll take constructive criticism, but not flames. Any guest that flames, their review will be deleted, and actual users will have their review reported(although I might PM actual users). **


	2. Jar of Hearts

**"Jar Of Hearts"**

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

"That's an interesting song. Why are we even doing this?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know, but that's an interesting song. Can we leave now


End file.
